


Backup

by newtypeshadow



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Hiromasa is charmed by the innkeeper’s kind smile and lovely wife—until Seimei’s fingers tense around the fan he holds to his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 1fandom theme set 1 table prompt "Tense."

Hiromasa is charmed by the innkeeper’s kind smile and lovely wife—until Seimei’s fingers tense around the fan he holds to his chest. Hiromasa fights to keep confusion and alarm from his face, keeps his smile from becoming wooden with practice born of courtly etiquette. He folds his arms in front of him, left hand clasping his right wrist, right hand free to move the scant space to his sword at Seimei’s indication.

Much of Seimei is still inscrutable to Hiromasa, but after a decade he has learned enough, and mastered enough of himself, to be someone upon whom Seimei can rely at a moment’s notice—whether or not Hiromasa understands the threat. The oddness of life with Seimei has left Hiromasa curious, cautious, but no longer afraid of the demons Seimei opened his eyes to see. He knows Seimei will protect him. Hiromasa has his back.


End file.
